The Chronicles of Desolance
by ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX
Summary: The darkness is rising, and it's all Shadow's fault. Now Shadow needs to battle inner demons and death in order to kill the ascending darkness. Unfortunately, the darkness is immortal. Can Team Sonic win in this hopeless fight? Find out, now. Accepting OCs, and all reviews are accepted, even flames!
1. Memories from Hell

**A/N: Hey guys, new story time! The Chronicles of Desolance. So, here it is. ****Disclaimer:**** Even though I doubt I need to say that Sonic and the characters are SEGA's, because really, if it was mine, this would have been a video game or something. But I do need to say that Spark and Destiny do not belong to me, they are Spark The Hedgehog's fan characters. Well guys, here it is, the story I've been in the making of for 2 years. Chapter 1:**

Team Sonic had separated quite a bit over the years. Shadow and Amy began dating close to the time of the departure, Tails dated Cream, Knuckles with Rouge, and Lyco dated Manic. Everyone was pretty happy. Shadow and Amy decided to leave and live in a city in GreenHill Zone. After they left, everyone started to grow apart. Sonic, Tails, and Cream stayed at Tails's home in Mystic Ruins. Shadow and Amy got engaged after five years, and the wedding was going to be held at Soleanna, right by Mystic Ruins. All of the old team would show up, and Tails said they could spend the night at his house. Sonic was surprised that Shadow and Amy were still together. He thought(and hoped) they would have broken up fairly soon. He was very bitter about Amy dating Shadow, since Shadow asked her out a moment before Sonic did.

FLASHBACK  
Sonic was hanging out with Tails, when Tails asked him, "So, Sonic, when are you going to ask Amy out?"

"WHAT?" Sonic exclaimed, startled, "What are you talking about?" Tails sighed.

"It's obvious. You like Amy. Everyone but her knows." Sonic pondered this for moment, and realised, he did like Amy. Not like the way she liked him, but still with affection.

"Maybe I do,Tails. Maybe I do."

That night, our cobalt hero had difficulty sleeping, and was focused on his conversation with Tails. 'I, Sonic The Hedgehog, have a crush on Amy Rose!' That night, Sonic wandered through Mystic Ruins until he found himself in a small city, similar to Earth's Paris. He realized he was in Eura.(That's what I'm calling The Mobius version of Europe AND Asia.) He wondered how he got there, as there were no bridges, and he was shocked when he looked down. He was standing in the ocean. Sonic the Hedgehog, was in a large, VERY LARGE, body of water. He sprinted at even quicker speed onto the shore and gasped for breath. His hydrophobia was gone when he thought of Amy. He did love her. Tails was right. He would ask her in a few days, as he wanted to stay in the city for a while.  
Simultaneously, Shadow and Amy were at Rouge's house watching a movie, Shadow and Amy sat on the couch, while Rouge sat on a recliner. It was very late, and the trio was fairly tired. Shadow looked around, and saw Rouge asleep, and Amy was close to being asleep. Amy slowly turned over and rested on Shadow. His ears perked up and he blushed deeply. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his torso; he blushed deeper and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to disturb her, so he just sat there petrified. The jet black and crimson hedgehog thought only of the female hedgehog sleeping on him. " $&/, this is awkward. I feel so wrong, I promised myself back when we first started hanging out, that I would never, ever fall in love with her, but... Am I? Am I, Shadow The Hedgehog, falling in love with Amy Rose? It feels almost wrong, but I can't Deny this."

In the Morning

Shadow woke up to the smell of pancakes, and saw Rouge cooking. She smiled at him and whispered, "Enjoying youself with Amy?"  
"Oh, shut up." Shadow replied, dully. Rouge chuckled.  
"Ya know, you have to wake her before any of us can eat, right?" Rouge asked, very sarcastically. Shadow looked down at the sakura hedgehog on him. He nudged her shoulder.  
"Amy," He whispered, "Amy. Wake up, Amy." He shook her arm and she stirred. Rouge was barely keeping in her laughter, caused by Shadow's failed attempt of waking Amy. He rolled her off of him and onto the opposite arm of the couch. She snored, but did not come out of her slumber. Shadow sighed He shook Amy's shoulder and she snapped upright, startling Shadow, and he jumped a foot off the couch. Rouge burst out laughing and fell on the floor. She rolled on the floor, giggling at Shadow's fear. Shadow got revenge by taking her pancakes.  
"Hey, give those back!" Rouge yelled, in between laughs.  
"No." Shadow said, as he tossed Amy two pancakes. Rouge sighed, as she flew over to the griddle to make more pancakes. Amy yawned slowly and sat at the table next to Shadow.  
"Rouge, your couch is so comfortable!" Amy said. Rouge smirked at Shadow as she sat down with a new plate of pancakes. They ate and Rouge talked mostly about Knuckles, and (to Shadow's misery) Amy talked about Sonic. At the end, Shadow and Amy bid their farewells to Rouge and left. Shadow and Amy walked down the street away from Rouge's house. Shadow savored every moment with Amy before they would have to part. just loud enough for Shadow to hear.  
"What?"  
"Do you-" Amy hesitated.  
"Do I, what?" Shadow asked.  
"Do you think I'll ever find love?" Amy asked quickly.  
"Amy, of course!" Shadow said, with slight depression in his voice.  
"Who? Who would love me?"  
"I- I-" Shadow struggled to say, "I think you'll know when you meet them." Shadow mentally Chaos Blasted himself.  
"I guess you're right... Well, here is where we part ways... I'll see you next week at Rouge's, or maybe before." Shadow was about to stop her to tell her how he felt about her, when she hugged him tightly, paralyzing him.  
"Bye." She said, quietly.  
"Yeah, bye." Shadow said, depressed. At Shadow's house.  
Shadow was pacing the floor, waiting, when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find a grinning, Spark The

Hedgehog.  
"Hey, Shadow. What's up?" He asked.  
"Something... I can't describe it." Spark looked at Shadow confused and walked in.  
"Well," Spark stated, with a matter-of-fact tone, "You called me over here, so here I am. If you need help, have a cuppa milk and some cookies ready, because Dr. Spark The Hedgehog is in!" Shadow glared at Spark, who had recently taken up role-playing.  
"Milk's in the fridge, no cookies." Shadow said dully, "There's too much sugar." Shadow said, before Spark could protest. Spark accepted Shadow's restriction and poured a glass of milk and walked over to Shadow's couch.  
"Ok. What's wrong, mah friend?"  
"Ok. Rule 2. You will use proper pronunciation and grammar. Rule 3. You will turn your cell phone off, "Spark obeyed, "Finally, you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Not Destiny, not Scourge, not Rouge, especially not Amy."  
"Oh my god! You're about to come out, aren't you?"

"No! Why would you- No!"  
"Oh my god! Dude! I'm dating Destiny!"  
"Shut up!"  
"I mean, why else would you need a counselor? You could get any counselor, but you chose me! And I'm not even a counselor! All these years, I wondered why you were so emo, but now I know!"  
"Wait. Emo? Why would you think-"  
"Everyone does!"  
"Wait, really? Since when?"  
"Since forever!"  
"You know what, we're getting off topic. Listen, I called you here because-"  
"You're coming-"  
"No! I love Amy Rose!"  
"Oh. Dude. I am so sorry." Shadow glared at Spark.  
"Idiot." Shadow muttered.  
"I said sorry!"  
"Fine. Look, I need to know what to do. I want to tell her but... I can't. I don't know how!"  
"Wanna know how Destiny and I met? Listen, a few years back, actually, a very long time ago, when I was a young hedghehog, the Robotnik war was just starting. Robotnik mostly ignored the town I was in. Anyway, I didn't start as a yellow hedgehog, I started as a brown hedgehog. Anyway, I went under a morph and got electric powers. I turned yellow, and when I went home, and my parents... didn't recgonize me. They threw me out. I drifted around the area. While I was away in Westopolis... Robotnik attacked the village. No survivors. My parents were murdered by Robotnik. I hate him so much, I don't say Eggman! Anyway... I left. I travelled Mobius, and eventually got an apartment in Soleanna. Nice place, anyway, I walked around, and saw a bridge. Destiny was there with Scourge. They were dating. I was walking by when I heard their conversation. She broke up with him, and uhh... Scourge wouldn't have it. He shoved her. She almost fell off but I jumped and caught her. I jumped up and set her down. I was livid with Scourge. I made electricity come from my hands and beat the crap out of Scourge. So, Destiny asked me out a few days later, and I went with her to the Festival of Sun. That's where I met Sonic, you, and the other guys. I need to go. Can I use your Chaos Emerald?"  
"Sure." Shadow said, giving Spark the yellow emerald.  
"Thanks for the milk. DESTINY AWAITS!" Spark warped Shadow chuckled at Spark's humor(Spark's girlfriend's name is Destiny, but it was hard to tell if he was talking about his girlfriend or fate, and- oh screw it, just read the story) and decided he wanted to tell Amy his feelings. The next day however, he was sick, and was stuck in bed. On Tuesday, he was all better. Oh yeah, and Sonic was back. **A/N:Ok, before I start this next part, I want to remind you, you're on Shadow's side. Ok.** It was Tuesday night. Two hedgehogs had one goal in mind. 'Win Amy Rose.' Shadow was smart, and was prepared. Sonic... He just... Wasn't. Shadow was walking to Amy's house from the left, Sonic was walking from the right. Shadow walked up Amy's porch and knocked on the door. Amy opened a few moments later.  
"Oh, hey Shadow! What's up?" She asked.  
"Amy." Shadow said, as Sonic just came up to Amy's house. He saw Shadow and ran to the wall on the right of Amy, house, "I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?" Amy asked.  
"Well..." Shadow slowly said, "I think you are an amazing Mobian, and a beautiful one as well. You are the most caring person ever. I love you. Will you date me, Amy Rose?" Amy looked at him, stunned.  
"Of course I will, Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy jumped into an embrace with Shadow. Sonic felt a tear fall and he ran, disguising himself as a sudden gust of wind. Shadow and Amy kissed and left for their date.

END OF FLASHBACK  
The doorbell rang. Shadow and Amy had arrived.

**A/N: Wow, that took FOREVER to copy & paste. Really, thirteen 6-part texts. That was brutal. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, and please guys, REVIEW! I am practically begging you to review more, please. Well, I'll see you guys in this story after a lil' (big) chapter of Mobians and Moebians. Bye!**

**-Zero The Hedgehog**


	2. Update 1

Hey everyone, I have some updates. The Chronicles of Desolance will be updated, hopefully in a few moments. My computer has been breaking every time I tried updating it. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but don't worry, it's being fixed. I hope you all forgive me, and chapter 2 will be upvery shortly. Either twenty minutes from now, or on Friday/Saturday. Bye.

-Zero

P.S. Fan characters will come in arc 2, 3, and 4. I choose which arc the character is in though. AND NO DATING ORIGNAL CHARACTERS! I have the pairings all chosen, sorry.


	3. Mood Swing

**A/N: Hey, next chapter, ok. A few rules for OCs. I need name, age, appearance, backstory, powers, and residence(Westopolis, South Island, West Island, Station Square, Soleanna, Earth, Moebius, Desolance, Angel Island, Knothole, Mobotropolis, Blue Ridge, Wave Ocean and Mystic Ruins.) Ok, let's go!**  
Sonic put his journal in the loose piece of wood on his bedroom floor. He walked down and smiled at Shadow and Amy.  
"Hey. What's up?" He asked  
"Not much." Shadow replied. Amy hugged him and he blushed.(A/N:Stop it, Sonic. STOP!) He looked behind Shadow and saw Silver.  
"Oh, hey, Silver, are you staying here two? Or, six? Five? Are you staying here as well?" Silver chuckled before replying.  
"No. I just came to greet the lovers. I'm renting a room at Soleanna Towers. It's close to the chapel." After a few moments of catching-up, everyone went to bed, Sonic in the attic, Tails in his room, Cream in her room, and Shadow and amy on the futon in the basement.  
Sonic bitterly sat in his room, burning pictures of Shadow over incense. Sonic growled, and went into his bed and fell asleep.  
The next morning.  
Shadow woke up to the smell of pancakes... Again. Amy woke up quickly after him and kissed him.  
"G'morning Shadow." Amy whispered.  
"Good morning, my love." He replied. They cuddled on the futon for a few more moments before changing and going upstairs. They found Tails standing by a griddle, and noticed Shadow and Amy.  
"Oh, hey guys!" Tails said, quietly, "Everyone's still asleep, so we have to be quiet."  
"K. I'm gonna go wash up." Amy said. She walked down the hall to the basement. Shadow sat down at the table. They heard a small rap on the door, and Silver came in.  
"Hey Silver, everyone's still asleep." Tails whispered.  
"Ok. I just wanted to visit. Hey Shadow."  
"Hi." Shadow whispered.  
"So, Shadow," Tails said, "How did you feel?"  
"When?" Shadow replied.  
"When you learned Sonic liked Amy. Actually, he still does, and- oh. You didn't know. Did you?"  
"No!" Silver took the distraction to take Shadow and Tails's pancakes. "Tails, are you sure he likes Amy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Of course. Nothing can go right..."  
"What do you mean?" Tails asked...  
"Hey guys!" Amy said, "I'm back!"  
"Gee," Silver said, "You took long."  
"Oh, hi Silver!"  
The Night Before the Wedding. There was no bachelor party, and the group(excluding Sonic) were at Tails's house having dinner. Shadow and Amy were very close to each other all night. Sonic, however was out getting drunk. Nobody thought that Sonic was doing bad things, except Tails of course. Tails knew Sonic was jealous of Shadow. Tails was too annoyed with Sonic to care, however. Late that night, Shadow layed with Amy in his arms. They layed in a tight embrace and looked at the ceiling. Amy was fast asleep, Shadow, however, was wide awake. He was worried. Not about the wedding, but about Sonic. "Where is that blue faker? Wait. What was that? Is that, yeah. That was him. Where was he though? He couldn't be doing something evil could he? No. No, he's Sonic. He's a hero. It all depends on who he thinks he's saving though. He may try to 'save' Amy from me. Oh well, I'll have to wait for tomorrow."  
Earlier that night.  
Sonic was walking through Soleanna with a lime green hoodie and jeans, so he would look less conspicuous. He walked up to the castle and rang the doorbell. The door opened slightly.  
"Hello?" A voice said.  
"I need Princess Elise." The door opened and Elise came out.  
"Sonic. I didn't expect to see you again."  
"I agree. It's been too long. Elise, I need the Dark Emerald."**A/N: The Dark Emerald is the chaos emerald Elise threw Sonic in the beginning of Sonic 06. It's not really a Chaos Emerald, because if it was, she would have owned it for over a decade, and Sonic(and Shadow) went Super a lot.** Princess Elise invited him in and walked with him to the vault. Elise put in the combination and opened the house-sized vault. Inside, there was only a pedestal with a black emerald which produced a dark aura. Sonic put his hand on it and thanked her.  
"This will give me the power to do what I must."  
"Wait!" Elise exclaimed. "Stay a while." Elise said, while adjusting her dress.  
"Sorry, I gotta go. Chaos Control." And Sonic was gone. Elise sighed in defeat.  
"Well, couldn't get him to stay, could you?" A dark voice in the shadows said. Elise walked away, but the entity followed her. "Honestly, I thought seduction would've kept him, but he doesn't find you attractive, does he?"  
"Shut up. Shut up now."  
"Why? Have I upset you? Are you going to cry?"  
"Well, now that Solaris won't appear, I see no problem in it."  
"Elise. This is your last chance. Do I kill, or possess you?"  
"Why not just possess Sonic or someone else?"  
"They will fight my control. You won't."  
"Give me until noon tomorrow."  
"Fine..." The figure vanished into the mist.  
With Sonic (what a tool)  
Sonic appeared in a small alley in downtown Soleanna. He walked to a bar, and the dark emerald's aura was enough to change the mood. More people drank, they got drunk quicker, and much more violent. Sonic looked at the emerald confused, while it did affect the mood, it changed people this way. After Sonic had a few drinks, however, he did not care about the emerald. He left a few hours later, and he went to Tails's house. He crept in, everyone, he thought, was asleep. He went up to his room and put the emerald in the loose floorboard and dropped the panel into place. He jumped on the bed and fell asleep.  
The Next morning: Wedding Day.  
Sonic left to get milk, while everyone got ready to leave. Tails motioned to Shadow to follow him. Shadow obeyed, and walked into Sonic's room with Tails.  
"What is it, Tails?" Shadow asked.  
"Open the floorboard at the foot of his bed." obeyed, and walked into Sonic's room with Tails. Shadow opened it and found Sonic's journal and the emerald.  
"Is that?" Shadow asked, aghast.  
"His journal, yeah." Tails said.  
"No, next to it." Tails walked over and saw the dark emerald.  
"Oh my god. The- The emerald used by Mephiles!"  
"Yeah. Did you know this was here?"  
"No! I didn't? Why? Why would he?"  
"Let's find out." Shadow opened to the most recent entry and read. "'Shadow and Amy have returned, and are engaged. I'm very upset, as I was going to propose to her, but Shadow asked her out first. I have acquired The Dark Emerald for the power to do what I must.' I wonder, 'what he must'"  
"As do I." Tails said, deep in thought. " He never said that he was going to propose to Amy though! Well, here." Tails handed Shadow a replica of Sonic's journal. "I doubt he'll look at previous sections. Replace the book, read the original, replace them again."  
"Alright." Tails and Shadow walked into the living room and found Spark in a nice suit.  
"Hey, Shadow! I know it's a bit late, but since I helped you and Amy start dating, could I please be the best man?" Spark asked, more energetic than he ever has been.  
"Hmm..." Shadow said, "I, for some reason, remember you thinking I was 'coming out.'"  
"Hey, it's not my fault!"  
"Yeah. Yeah, it really is." Tails began out laughing uncontrollably, and walked to his room to change. "Tell me why I should make you best man."  
"Ok, I helped you two start to date."  
"I was sick the next day and could have decided to ask her then."  
"Ok, I'll be your best friend!"  
"No thank you, I'm good." Spark fell on his knees.  
"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! I WILL DO ANYTHING!" Shadow was about to deny, when he came up with a plan.  
"Ok. Listen. Don't tell anyone," Shadow began, "No. I'm not coming out. Watch Sonic. Report to me every thirty minutes, and let him find out. Do that, and you're my best man."  
"Ok. Deal!" For the rest of the morning, Tails's house was was everywhere, changing, eating breakfast once Sonic returned with milk, and talking. For such a dark summary, you would expect more, bad things right? Well... Here is that dark plot you were hoping for.  
In the castle.  
Elise sat in her bedroom, and the figure formed in the shadows.  
"Well? Have you reached a decision?"  
"My body. Keep my body, but not my life."  
"Well. You have swore to this, and it shall be done." Elise's mouth shot open as a fragment of the entities' shadow went into it. Her eyes rolled back, and shot out a beam of light, and her arms, legs, and mouth shot out light as well. The creature now ruled Soleanna, the most powerful place in all of Mobius.  
In the car.  
Shadow sat in the passenger seat reading Sonic's journal, Tails was driving, and Spark and Silver(The ring bearer) were playing rock, paper, scissors in the back. Spark lost, again.  
"Hey!" Spark exclaimed, "Silver! Stop mind-reading! We decided at first that mind-reading was cheating! For the love of- Ya know, I quit!"  
"Hey!" Silver exclaimed, "It's not my fault that you suck at rock, paper, scissors!"  
"So... Shadow, find anything in that book?" Tails inquired.  
"No." Shadow said, after a moment, "It doesn't say much, other than while thinking of Amy he is cured of hydrophobia, and that he was there when I asked Amy to date me. That doesn't get me far. He kind of is whining about it in every passage.  
"I agree, it is annoying..." Tails muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh well. I guess I'll just need to read more!"  
At the wedding: One hour left.  
Shadow was in the back reading the journal. Luckily, everything was done. The guests filed in, and eventually it was time. Shadow walked out, and waited. In a room near the front, Rouge and Destiny were inside, helping Amy with her dress. "So, Destiny, you owe me thirty dollars." Rouge said, smugly.  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
"We made a bet that you wouldn't come. Well, ready?" Destiny said, finishing Amy's dress.  
"Yeah." Amy said, nervously, "Hey, why don't you guys go, I'll be out in a bit."  
"Yeah, ok." Destiny said, as she knew why Amy felt so scared. It wasn't the wedding, but something far worse.  
**Which will be revealed next chapter. Yeah, I left you with a cliffhanger. Actually, three! Two of them you just haven't figured out. Everyone who posted an OC will eventually see that character, but not in this arc. Remember, the more mystical and over-powered the character is, the more likely they are to end up in arc 3! Those guys are restricted to that arc, but arc 2 goes to arc 4. Oh, and bearvalley3365(guest) I'm not accepting OCs for The Mobians and Moebians, but Noah will be in this. Alright, next order of business, you get free advertisement of your stories if you're the first to answer a trivia question correctly. In the following chapter, I post a small summary and the title of one of your stories, and other people will probably check it out! Guests can do this, they just won't get advertised. Ok, here it is: Scourge was in Sonic 2, true, or false? True or false counts as a question! Ok, bye!**

**-Zero the Hedgehog.**


	4. Objection Part 2! Lust: Unleashed!

**Hey. I've found a way to keep the chapters in my E-mail! Also, Chapter 4 is almost done! It's huge, by the way. Lots of flashbacks, OCs, and more!**  
Amy's nervousness came from the previous night.  
Flashback... AGAIN!  
It was before the party at Tails's house was over. Amy and Destiny decided to go out around Soleanna. They said their farewells, and went out. They eventually exited Mystic Ruins, and walked down the trail to Soleanna. They talked about Shadow and Spark, and even argued over which one of the two hedgehogs would win(By the way, Shadow would beat Spark anyday... Spark is probably not going to let me use his characters after that...) and arrived in Soleanna. They were approximately 250 meters from Sonic. They walked down side-streets, looking for a place for them to hang out at. They saw two bars, and entered Club Ruby. They walked to the bar, and learned it was a karaoke bar, and saw Ruby, a red lynx who was just finishing a slow song.(I would have had an actual song, but Google is full of spam these days.)  
"Alright," Ruby said, in a distant voice, "Who would like to sing next?" A bunch of guys faught to get to the microphone, while a small kitsune with three tails walked up on the other side of the stage. "Hello, I'm Deren, and I'm singing Storm at Sunup." He began singing, and Ruby walked over to the bar and sat next to Amy and Destiny, and stared, with her eyes glazed over, at the stage. Destiny turned around and saw a large, gray bat staring at Ruby.  
"Excuse me, Mr?" Destiny asked.  
"Name's Koch." The bat replied.  
"Ok, Mr. Koch, who is Ruby?"  
"She's the hot lynx that runs this place."  
"Ok, but... Is she... All here?" Destiny asked, after observing Ruby blanking out multiple times.  
"People say she's crazy, but she's sane to run a karaoke bar!"  
"Ok, but why karaoke?"  
"Some people say she's a dimensional. She goes around, and buys a dimensional hotspot. She makes the hotspot the stage, and she can see when the singer will die, or some sort of prediction at least. When her eyes glaze over, she's predicting."  
"Oh! That's cool! Well, thanks Koch."  
"Say, aren't you Destiny? Spark's girlfriend?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Tell him I said hi."  
"You know each other?"  
"Yeah, we go way back." Deren stopped singing and walked over to Ruby.  
"Hmm... What are you  
worried about hun?" Ruby asked the kitsune.  
"I'm worried that my girlfriend will break up with me."  
"Well, your fears are right. Don't worry, around 19 you meet someone, but you don't have feelings for them until 27." Deren gulped and left the bar.  
"Hey, Amy, you should go up!" Destiny exclaimed.  
"I don't-" Amy started, but was interrupted by Ruby.  
"Ooh! A volunteer! What song will it be?"  
"Umm, My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark. It's by Fall Out Boy."  
"Alright, go on up." Amy walked on stage, and heard someone whistle. She glared at the direction it came from, and grabbed the microphone.  
"I'm Amy Rose, and I'm going to sing My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark." She began to sing, when a familiar blue hedgehog heard her voice from outside. Sonic the Hedgehog walked in and sat between Destiny and Ruby.  
"Hey, Destiny." Sonic said.  
"Oh, hi Sonic."  
"So Amy's singing?"  
"Yeah." Sonic looked at Ruby and saw her distant gaze.  
"Is she-" He began to ask Destiny  
"She's predicting Amy's future." Destiny said, interrupting him.  
"Oh." He muttered. Ruby's eyes widened and she fell off the stool. Sonic jumped down and helped her up, and she breathed heavily, her eyes were wide as could be, and she held on to Sonic for support. Amy ran over and asked, "Was my future really that bad?"  
"I saw, a white gown, a knife being thrown, betrayal, a platinum sword, lust, death, of a good friend, and then... Nothing. There was no future. Come with me, you two, the hedgehogs." Amy and Sonic glanced at each other, and followed Ruby. Ruby unlocked the back door, and walked upstairs, along with the two hedgehogs. They reached the top, and found a ball of light. She lifted it and put it in Sonic's hands.  
"Keep this safe. It holds all the lust in the world. There is another six, that guards all other sins. Keep this safe from- THAT!" Ruby shouted, as the shadow that possesed Elise flew into the room and started destroying lights and knocking over everything. It circled the room a few times, and charged into the ball of light. It shattered, and streaks of light flew out and went into everyone.(excluding Ruby) When it entered Sonic and Amy, they lunged towards each other, and began kissing. A second later, the light shot out and into the shadow, and Sonic and Amy's eyes shot open, and they(Translation: Amy) jumped back. Amy stared at Sonic, and he smiled.  
"It's what I've wanted for the past five years." He said. Amy gasped, and stepped back.  
"What do you-"  
"I've liked, no, loved you for the past five years Amy. Shadow beat me to asking you out. In fact, I was going to ask you to marry me. I even have the ring. I always keep it." He pulled out the diamond ring and showed it to her.  
"Yes. That, is the cause of the vision." Ruby said, more aware than before. Destiny ran quizzically.  
"Impossible, unless you are a sacred being, Dr'aketh would never train you. Plus, you appear my age, meaning you would have trained when I trained, and there was only one other, Dr'aketh's name for her was... Fate. Destiny... Fate... Fate, is it you?"  
"Yes, Amber, Back when I was in Desolance training, he taught me- us, he was merely an iguana. But now he is more... Demonic. He is immortal, and I doubt he taught us everything he could. He is a formidable enemy, and is prophesied that only a hero can defeat. And that hero has to be a hedgehog." Sonic looked at Destiny, and thought to himself," well, it's Shadow or me. I'm guessing me, because isn't a hero." Ruby pointed Destiny and Amy to leave, and when they did, she turned to Sonic. Listen. You mustn't stop the wedding tomorrow. Mobius is at stake. Please, if you call yourself a hero, you won't do this." Sonic thought for a second, before glaring at Ruby.  
"No, I'm going to. Screw this fake prophecy! I don't beleive them. Mobius will be fine! What will be bad, hmm? Shadow will be sad? I don't care! He hasn't suffered like me! Knowing Amy, the woman I love, left me for my greatest enemy! Bye. I hate lynxes..." Sonic left, and Ruby stared at him, furious.  
"You are no hero. You know no suffering. Not compared to Shadow. Not a hero at all. You sacrifice Mobius for your desires. You are a selfish mortal... Frickin' lynx hater..." Sonic ran out, and found Amy and Destiny.  
"Amy-" Sonic started.  
"No," She said, interrupting him, "I don't want to talk about it."  
"Why not!?"  
"Because! I can't..."  
"Why!?"  
"I can't tell-"  
"Yes you can, Amy I-"  
"Because I love you too. I think." Sonic stopped and stared at her.  
"Amy, this is-"  
"Great? No it's not. This is terrible. I didn't want this. I wanted to come here, have no problems, but no. You had to cause one. Goodbye Sonic." Amy sped off, and Destiny glared at Sonic, before running after Amy.  
END OF FLASHBACK!(Finally...)  
Shadow looked down the aisle, waiting for Amy. Destiny poked her head out and gave the minister a thumbs up. Amy walked down the aisle.  
Shadow stared at Amy. She reached the end of the aisle, and they spoke their vows, said 'I do,' I hate wedding scenes, and the minister said, "If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
"I object." Sonic said. Amy gasped, as Shadow glared at Sonic furiously.  
"Of course... This is what happens on this day. I really... Really! Hate that FAKER!"  
**Aww YEAH! Chapter 3! Since chapter 4 has SO may OCs, the next chapter will be the appearances of just about ALL the OCs in the story. If an OC not in that chapter(That's gonna happen) I'll put that in before their debut. Anyway, Chapter 4 and OC Appearance chapters will be about 1-10 days from now, so please, review, and put in some OCs in those! If you want PM me, that will actually be better, because I can plan character deaths with you(expect A LOT of those!) and other stuff like, if you want me to ask someone else who has an OC of a different gender's OC to date your OC, I'll ask. BUT NO OC DATING REAL CHARACTER! I already know the real character pairings. I don't know if anyone will like it though... It uhh... I was ACTUALLY pretty depressed when I planned the ending. And I made the pairings! That's pretty bad, don't you think? I don't even like the ending! It is almost as depressing as the Season 5 finale to _Angel_! But, it MUST end like that. You'll understand later, don't worry. See ya in 1-10 days! Bye!  
-Zero the Anti-Hedgehog!**


	5. The OC Appearance! Part 1!

**Hey, so I'm releasing an OC appearance chapter, so... yeah! Here ya go!**

Zero the Anti-Hedgehog.  
Owner:ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX  
A black hedgehog with spines similar to Sonic's. He has a light shade of red in his eyes, and a tail similar to Knuckles's. He has a black robe with a jade crown, since he is the king of Desolance. He has black sneakers and red fingerless gloves.  
Fun Fact: He dislikes Shadow because when he first met Shadow, Shadow began dating Circe, who Zero had a crush on at the time. He began liking Midnight the day before Shadow broke up with Circe.

Spark the Hedgehog.  
Owner:SparkTheHedgehog2012  
His quills jut straight out like spikes and he wears two bracelets with a thunderbolt pattern in black. His eyes are light blue, and his ears stick out like his quills. Spark's clothing varies. Sometimes he doesn't wear anything, Sonic style, and sometimes he has jeans and a baggy-ish top.  
Fun Fact: Spark is very hyper and constantly attempts to give others cookies, even if they are complete strangers.

Pheonix the Cookie.  
Owner:Pheonix the Cookie  
She has black fur with dark brown hair. Her hair is tied into a bun with a bang on her left eye. She always has pilot goggles on her head in case she needs to ride a plane somewhere. (Yeah, she's a pilot.) She has a cat-like muzzle with a cat-like mouth. Her clothing is a grey t-shirt with black pants. Her pants has two orange flaps on each side. She wears orange shoes.  
Fun Fact: Pheonix is actually a rabbit, and that prefers the nickname, Cookie. It still doesn't explain how her name is Pheonix the Cookie, when she has nothing about a rabbit in her name.

Marx the Cat.  
Owner:Broken Line  
White fur, patch of black across the left side of his face. Pale blue eyes. Left arm is cybernetic from elbow down  
Fun Fact:Real name is Victor Rothen

Neon the Likantra.  
Owner: ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX  
Shapeshifts into any form he wants, but normally is a form similar to Sonic, but is orange, with a longer tail, four head quills, no back quills, and a diamond shaped stomach patch.  
Fun Fact: He and his girlfriend Melissa are the only two in the group that do not believe in the magick that EVERYONE uses.

Melissa the Likantra  
Owner: ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX  
Shapeshifts into any form she wants, but normally is a form similar to Amy, however, she has a turquoise dress with no wrist bands. She has lime green fur, and purple sneakers. She can summon a large double-sided axe, like Amy summons the Piko Hammer.  
Fun Fact:Melissa and Neon are how I make re-colors acceptable. I made these two a LONG time ago.

Kiwi  
Owner:Adorablehedgi12  
Since I've been copy-and-pasting the descriptions people gave me, I got a picture for this one, here art/Kiwi-The-Cat-372428045  
Fun Fact: Kiwi's nickname is KiwiSHARK, even though she is a cat.

Midnight The Hedgehog  
Owner: ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX  
Midnight has black fur with gold streaks on her quills. She has eyes that are very close to white, and a dark gray t-shirt with dark blue jeans. She has red and white sneakers, and a green tipped tail.  
Fun Fact: Since they are so similar in appearance, Midnight constantly acts as though Shadow is her real brother.

Circe Chaos  
Owner:ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX  
Circe is a tan hedgehog with cerulean eyes. She has a sky blue jacket and black jeans. She has black shoes with a purple stripe in the middle.  
Fun Fact: Circe is a creature made by Chaos in order to complicate Dr'aketh's plan. Because her "father" is made of pure whatever Chaos is, she can absorb Chaos energy and form any weapon of any shape imaginable by a human. Mobians have increased imaginations, so to keep her from losing control, she is limited to human imagination.

Lori Ellat  
Owner:Broken Line  
Grey fur, white under muzzle/mouth. Brown eyes and wears mostly jeans a tank-top and a jacket. She sometimes will wear a dress of some sort.  
Fun Fact:Lore is the exact opposite of her boyfriend, Marx, as he is very dark, while she is very hyper and joyous.

Eden the Anti-Hedgehog  
Owner:ZeroTheHedgehog20XX  
He is a black hedgehog with quills with the same design as his father, Zero, but are slightly longer. He has a black jacket with black jeans. He has dark gray gloves with a strap on the back of his hand. He has a black belt with a silver buckle. He has three bangs on his forehead and a blue bandana around his neck. He has smoky gray eyes and a red t-shirt underneath his jacket.  
Fun Fact:Eden is very serious when it comes to his duty of stopping apocalyptic prophecies from being completed, but if you mention Mina Mongoose, his celebrity crush, he grows very immature and light-hearted.

Destiny the Cat  
Owner:SparkTheHedgehog2012  
Destiny is green with dark green eyes and quills that are smoothed and flow down to her back. She has two golden earrings. She also wears a white dress for formal occasions and jeans and an auburn top normally.  
Fun Fact: Destiny is one of the few Mobians trained by Dr'aketh, and learned Kikku Suru, a type of Martial Arts.

Ruby the Lynx  
Owner:ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX  
A red lynx with a leather jumpsuit and dark green sunglasses. She has red heels and a tail that reaches to the floor. She has a small cut on the top of her ear, and has dark gray eyes.  
Fun Fact: Ruby has a storyline in all my stories that are out of order, that include Koch, Ruby, and Pyros.

Koch Prent  
Owner:ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX  
A fat(or muscular, depending on the story) bat who has large wings, a short tail, and is light gray. He has purple eyes and wears an beige long-sleeve shirt and kakis. He has blue fingerless gloves and white sneakers.

**Well, that's all for Arc 1 and the very first few chapters of Arc 2. After some more OCs(Thompson, Roy, etc.) come in, I'll have another chapter for them. And BearValley you were right, but I'm tying you in points with Broken Line, because he mentioned Ashura. By the way, each trivia has to do with the plot. Next question, Who would win, Spark, or Shadow? Trust me, it's plot related, and not the way you think! Bye everyone, expect the end of Arc 1 today, bye. And remember to post your OCs! Bye**

**-Zero the Anti-Hedgehog.**

**P.S. The next person who posts a Scourge/Mina story gets one whatever they want! Spoiler, ad, OC with a huge role(All OCs have a huge role, but it will be even BIGGER of a role!) or request a pairing for me to put in a separate story!**


	6. Amnesia, and a Descent of Darkness, pt 1

**Oh god... Here's the end of Arc 1. Sorry for the delay. I didn't have enough time today to copy-and-paste it all. Well, here ya go!**

"Amy. Listen, I love you. I can't live with you being with- with HIM." Sonic pointed at Shadow distastefully. Amy's eyes began to water, and her eyes shot from Shadow to Sonic. Shadow's eyes were fixed on Sonic. Shadow glanced at Silver for backup, and Silver got up and warped to Shadow. Sonic looked at Knuckles for help, but Knuckles wasn't looking at Sonic. "That idiot..." Sonic thought to himself. He looked at Tails, who was wide eyed and trembling in his seat. Tails caught Sonic's eyes, and Tails frowned. He sighed, and hovered up into the air. He drifted over towards Sonic, but changed direction, and landed next to Shadow.  
"What are you doing Tails?" Sonic shouted at Tails.  
"Shadow told me what would happen if- if..."  
"If what? Amy married me? What would happen? Would Shadow get sad? Oh well! It only matters about who- who-" Sonic tried finishing his sentence, but couldn't. Amy looked at Sonic, then Shadow, and lastly, set her stare on Sonic. She slowly walked toward him, and the ground began rumbling.  
"No." Tails muttered.  
"This can't be happening..." Silver whispered. Shadow's eyes widened, as Dr'aketh crashed through the window. Everyone screamed, as he began flying around the room breaking everything he touched. Sonic and Amy continued walking forward. When they were five feet apart, a ripple appeared, and a portal began growing, larger each step Sonic and Amy took.  
"No." Shadow said, frightened. "This can't- no! Not Dr'aketh. Byantiakleosay. Ipsumlorestalj. KilzantepleLAURA!" Shadow shouted. A white light shot out of his hand and flew around the room before diving into the group of people. The person it hit, was none other than Neon the Likantria.(A/N: Neon is a shape shifting alien, and if he needs speed, he takes a form similar to Sonic, strength is similar to Knuckles, etc. His backstory will be in arc 2(foreshadow!) Well, for people who can't tell what's going to happen. I left a lot of clues, actually) Neon looked at Shadow who was hanging on to a pillar, while Silver was holding onto Tails' ankles, who was flying away from the portal. The portal grew, and started sucking in everything, and everyone. The only two not affected by it, were Sonic and Amy. They actually didn't notice the portal! Sonic put his hand(A/N: Oh god. No. God, please no. Anything but this!) on Amy's cheek, and leaned toward her, as the portal grew, eating Knuckles, who was followed by Big, Froggy, Cream, Omega, Mellisa,(Neon's girlfriend. Again, back story in arc 2! Next chapter!) Trigger, Roy,(More Ocs!) and Blaze. Silver slipped from Tails's ankles, and he flew into Silver. the portal, before shouting, "Da-" Shadow felt a tear drop when he saw Sonic and Amy kissing.  
"End of the line, Tails. Stop struggling. We die today." At that time, the only people left were Shadow, Tails, Sonic, and Amy. Shadow let go, as Tails stopped his tails.  
"Just like you said, Shad-" Tails said, before being sucked in. Another tear dropped, and he thought, 'It is just as I said.'  
ANOTHER FLASHBACK! HOW MANY MORE OF THESE THINGS ARE THERE!?  
Shadow sat at the table, with Tails and Silver.  
"What do you mean, Shadow?" Tails asked. Silver took the opportunity to steal Tails and Shadow's pancakes.  
"I mean, that-" Shadow started, but was interrupted by Silver.  
"If-Sonic-and-Amy-fall-in-love-the-world-will-eat- itself-and-we'll-all-be-sucked-into-a-false-realit y-where-none-of-us-remember-any-of-this-happening. "  
"Yeah... That..." Shadow sad, mad at Silver.  
"So, you don't love Amy?" Tails asked, menacingly.  
"I do. I love her. I don't want to marry her yet, but I have to."  
"Why?"  
"I can't risk it. The cause behind this is a god, called Dr'aketh. He's the god of pain and sinning. He truly is a force to be reckoned with. He controls an army of darkness, and his best forces are large non-anthromorphic insects. They climb into your hair/quills, and they inject a venom in to you. The venom wipes your memory clean, and Dr'aketh controls you. Well, one of his lieutenants do. He can make you kill everyone you know. Drive you insane, or make you have an eternal torture. He truly is the world's greatest evil. Not just this world. But others. Mobius, Moebius, Desolance, Earth, Dark World, Special Zone, everywhere. He is also, the reason I'm alive."  
"What do you mean?" Tails asked, while Silver stayed silent, as he knew everything Shadow was saying.  
"When the capsule Maria put me in went into the atmosphere, it exploded. However, the fire circled around me, and I entered a pocket zone. There he was. At the time, he was a giant iguana. Anyway, he told me he could make me immortal. His deal... Well...  
FLAAAAAAAAAASSSHHBAAAAAAACCKK(WITHIN A FLASHBACK!)  
Young Shadow looked up at Dr'aketh.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Young Shadow screamed, seeing the towering iguana. The iguana, Dr'aketh, laughed at The young Shadow.  
"I am, Dr'aketh! The god of pain and sins! Shadow the Hedgehog! You, are a key player in the bringing of ultimate death! But after years to come. I will give you eternal life! But on two conditions. You, first will become friends with three hedgehogs, you must not save them, when faced with death. Second, you will kill your father. Heartlessly. Coldly. Without giving a second thought. Here," He pointed his arm at Shadow, who began to grow, and his appearance was that of him at present day.  
"What the-" Shadow began to ask, but could not finish, as he was at a loss for words.  
"I have made you how you would appear at the age twenty-four. You may change it at will, but I figured this would be most fitting. You can change your age at will, but twenty-four will benefit you most."  
"Thank you, Dr'aketh." Shadow smiled.  
"Wait. One last gift." Dr'aketh put out his hand, as a green light swirled around it. "The Chaos Emerald of Valor. The color of your future lover's eyes. I suggest you do not, however, fall for this hedgehog... Now then, head to Earth, Shadow the Hedgehog."**(****Fun Fact: At this point in time, Shadow thought Mobius was Earth, since all he knew about were the humans there. Dr'aketh decided to refer to it as Earth, so he would not confuse Shadow. Another Fun Fact: I played Adventure Quest yesterday, and realized the name Dr'aketh is based of the AQ villain, Draketh. I am very mad at myself for not realizing that, as I play that game a lot.)**  
Shadow was warped down to Earth in a vast, grassy field. The sea of green(Crap. That was somewhat poetic...) stretched for miles, with no end in sight.  
END OF FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK!  
"Wait!" Silver said quickly, "you never told me the first deal!"  
"Well, the time wasn't right... So, after that, I betrayed my three friends, and killed Black Doom. I did it emotionlessly easily, since he was going to destroy Earth, and I did not want that. I... I regret killing Black Doom. Had I let him live, Dr'aketh would have been killed before he could take my immortality."  
ANOTHER FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK! THESE ARE REALLY ANNOYING AREN'T THEY?  
Shadow stood over Black Doom, enjoying every attack he gave. Shadow smirked as he lifted the gun of a G.U.N. Soldier.  
"You see this? This was caused by you. You killed countless. Your death will not make it up. It will help a small portion. I might as well not!" Shadow dropped the gun as Black Doom sighed.  
"But I'll feel better about it." Shadow whispered as he sprinted faster than sound next to Black Doom and snapped his neck in one quick movement. Dr'aketh saw this, and smiled. He ordered a red lynx(ring any bells?) to bring him his Scrying Mirror. He aimed it at Shadow, and spoke to him.  
"Shadow you gullible fool! You didn't need to kill him! Had you let him live, he would have retreated here, to me, and killed me before I took your immortality. You almost cheated Dr'aketh! And now, your new assignment. You must marry Amelia Rose in fifteen years! Should you not, I will use a power too legendary for Earth to meet! Thank you for clearing my obstacles, Shadow the Hedgehog!"  
END OF FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK  
"Wow." Tails said. "So, all that, for what? What did betraying the three do?"  
"I didn't get that one for a while, until the time I went to Moebius to invite the Moebians we don't hate. And Scourge.  
FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK... I'm done complaining. As Silver would say, It's no use!  
Shadow walked up to Scourge's castle and walked in, ignoring the two guard's protests. He walked into the throne room, and saw an empty throne. He looked at Alicia, who was filing her claws, and she pointed to the hall.  
"He's in his room." Shadow walked down the hall to the end, and opened the room. Scourge was sitting at a table, which Shadow realised was a shrine to Mina Mongoose. (I put that in as a joke. Don't get mad for him being ooc. He'll be normal in later chapters) Scourge was staring at it intensely, and Shadow realised how much of a girl Scourge is.  
"Uh... Scourge?" Scourge jumped a foot in the air and turned around fast.  
"W-w-what?" He said, his eyes darting at Shadow and the door.  
"Uh... Amy and I, umm... Are... Getting married, and uh... Here's the uhh... Invitation..."  
"Oh. Will Mina be there?"  
"Probably."  
"Count me in! Now go. I need to finish my required three hours of being out of character!"  
Shadow walked out of the castle and back to Dr. Kintobor's base, which is where the dimsensional portal was there.  
"Hi, Doctor. I'm ready to return to Mobius."  
"Sorry, Shadow! The Desolants are trying to invade! Again."  
"What? Desolance? My fa- best friends live there! At least... If they're alive."  
"Who are they?"  
"Zero, Midnight, and Circe." Kintobor gasped.  
"What? You- you can't be serious!"  
"Why? Did they die tragically and painfully? Please, tell me they didn't!"  
"No. Zero, is the ruler, and he has decided to attack Moebius. He forced Circe into being a court wizard, and is marrying Midnight."  
"Oh... Well... I thought they died... May I please go there?"  
"Hmm... I can send you there for five minutes, before you are warped to Mobius. It should stop the Desolants from getting in, actually... Ok! I'll schedule this, log that, and here it is!" Dr. Kintobor opened a portal and Shadow dived in. He fell into a large, grand castle made of pure obsidian. He sprinted through, searching for his friends. Zero knew this, and ordered a three tailed kitsune to fetch him. Zero tossed a blood red orb, and the kitsune use it to warp away. He appeared in front of Shadow, who stared at the kitsune. The Kitsune held out his arm, and Shadow put his hand on the kitsune's outstretched arm. They warped to the throne room, where Zero was waiting.  
"Shadow. We've misse you. How goes life?" Zero asked.  
"Good. I'm getting married in a few days. Beautiful pink hedgehog. Anyway, why are you attacking Moebius?" Shadow replied.  
"They're all corrupt. The Desolants must remove all corruption."  
"Not all of them! Kintobor is good! And Scourge, Miles and Alicia are ok! Terrios an Rosy also fight corruption!"  
"Hmm... True, perhaps I will reassess... Well, how is your son? Is his tarot readings well?"  
"What? My son? Who are you talking about?"  
"Silver. He is your child of the future. You have him years from now with Amelia. He becomes quite powerful. Maybe better than my own son! Ha ha! Actually, where is he? He is no longer banished for his crimes, dreadful really, I regretted doing it, but, I think he is in his room listening to that Mina Mongoose singer. He practically worships her! Maxwell," he pointed to the kitsune, "bring Eden, or Ender, as he's called on the streets these days." Shadow pulled out a trans-communicator an told Kintobor to give him unlimited time in Desolance, and that he could get to Mobius with Maxwell's help. Maxwell walkedd to Eden's room, an opened the door silently, and found Eden sitting on his bed listening to his L-pod. His room had many posters of Mina and her band, and he constantly spent hours staring at the images. He looked up at Maxwell, and sprung out of his bed. He walked with Maxwell to the throne room. He stopped when he saw Shadow.  
"Is... Is this my Godfather? Is this that one friend of Mina's? If so, could I please meet her?" Eden asked.  
"Eden! You be polite to your Godfather!" Zero scolded. Shadow looked confused, because of the godfather part.  
"Dad! Call me Ender!"  
"Fine! But be polite! You'll have to excuse him! So rude sometimes! Like I said, worships Mina! He stares at those posters for hours! He writes FanFictions on about him and her dating! He even wrote M rated stories! Like this one, he and Mina-"  
"DAD!" Eden screamed, "You've read those?"  
"Of course I have! Shadow, you know his little celebrity crush, right? Could you take him to Mobius to meet her? I've heard her songs, an they are rather impressive. And she is rather pretty. Speaking of beauty, where are Midnight and Circe?"  
"We're here!" Midnight exclaimed, as she and Circe ran into the throne room. Midnight ran up to Shadow and jumpe into an embrace. Circe gracefully walked up to Shadow, and Midnight stepped out of the way. Circe grabbed Shadow and kissed his cheek. Hey, I noticed you're engaged. Well, I'm not mad, but a little depressed. I really hoped we could have gotten back together, but oh well! It does not matter to me anymore. I'm happy for you. Midnight here hopes she's still your not-related sister."(Yeah. Originally, these people were uber-Mary-Sues. Circe still is Shadow's-ex, and Zero is a god, but I changed Midnight from Shad's sister, to like a sister. Oh, and in my stories, there is a continuation of Ruby, Pyros, and Koch. You may have to change their personalities and the setting, but whoever orders it right when I'm done gets to give me an OC for another continuation. More info in the bottom)  
"Well, when will we meet the girl?"  
"Well... You see-" Shadow began.  
"Stop it, Shadow!" A voice bellowed, as the demonic gaseous form of Dr'aketh flew in, "You shall tell The Dark One nothing!"  
"The Dark One?" Shadow asked.  
"Dr'aketh? I banished you long ago! Shadow, run. Take Eden. Leave us. Maxwell, take Selena and these two," He pointed at Shadow and Eden, "and get them to Mobius. NOW!" Maxwell grabbed Shadow's wrist as Eden ran along after them. They ran into a corridor and stopped at the room next to Eden's. Maxwell swung the door open and grabbed Selena, and pulled her with Shadow an Eden.  
"What's happen-"  
"Shut up, Selena. Dr'aketh has attacked. We've been ordered to escape."  
"What? That's it? You don't care, that Zero, Circe, and Midnight are going to die?"  
"Oh, they won't die, but if I were in their situation, I rather would die."  
WITH TEAM ZERO  
Midnight was knocked out, and a large insect was on her back, and was biting the back of her head. Zero was the same, except he was conscious. He lifted the blood red orb an threw it to Circe, who was fighting off Dr'aketh's mind controlling insects.  
"Circe!" He shouted, "Go to Mobius! Hlkrprjhertuastae, mikalyopselkda, freeigiausalprok!" A green streak of light shot out at Circe, who absorbed it and felt a tear drop.  
"Desolant... CONTROL!" Circe warped away, just as Zero fell unconscious.  
With Shadow and Eden  
Shadow and Eden fell onto a side-street in Soleanna, a few blocks away from Club Ruby. Shadow motioned Eden to follow him, and he led him to Club Ruby. Ruby was on the stage, singing with Koch. Shadow sat at the bar with Eden, and when Ruby and Koch finished, they walked to the stools next to Shadow and Eden.  
"Hi, Shadow dear. Oh! Who's your cute friend?"  
"I'm Eden the Anti-Hedgehog." Eden responded smoothly, as he checked Ruby out.  
"And I'm Koch. Her boyfriend." Koch muttered as Ruby returned the look Eden gave to her.  
"I think I've heard of you. You go by the name Ender don't you? May I please call you Endy?"  
"Yes, ma'am." He replied.  
"Well, Endy dear, would you like to sing? I can see your future if you do."  
"Wow! Really? Cool! What song should it be?"  
"Here's a list!"  
"Are there any songs by Mina Mongoose?" Everyone stared at him blankly. "I meant... Muse?"  
"Yeah! We have... Sing For Absolution, but you can't sing that, because that was in The Mobians and Moebians... Ah! Here, sing this, Stockholm Syndrome!" Eden walked up on the stage and began singing.  
"Ruby, I need you to keep Eden here." Shadow said suddenly.  
"Sure. But what should I do to keep Mr. Gothic-Prince's eyes off me?"  
"Mina will be here for a few days right?"  
"Yeah."  
"He'll be fine." Ruby chuckled as she began reading Eden. Hmm... The future... Stops... At one point. This has been happening, but I'm not being hurt. Normally when this happens, much tragedy happens to the person, yet Eden seems to be happy until there's nothing. I'm glad you brought him here."  
"Ok. I have to leave. On one day, a pink hedgehog by the name of Amy is going to come here. When she does, the next day, you take Koch and Eden, and go to the Zone Jail. Zobotnik will be waiting for you. He'll send you to another place. Bye." Shadow left the club and waved bye to Eden, who finished the song.  
"ALRIGHT! WHO WANTS TO LISTEN TO IRON MAIDEN!?"  
END OF FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK!  
"Wow." Tails said.  
"Yeah... After that, I Chaos Controlled to Silver's time, and told him most of the situation. He just learned about that part about Eden.  
"Yeah." Silver muttered, "And he'll probably just LOVE Rouge..." Shadow and Tails turned their heads immediately at Silver. "Uh... I don't have a crush on Rouge or anything!"  
"Oh my God! You... You like Rouge!? Dude! You are sixteen! She is twenty-four! This. Is. Wrong. In. ALL. Ways!" Shadow exclaimed.  
"It is." Tails stated firmly.  
"Sh-shut up!" Silver cried out. "This isn't the time! Death to ALL who oppose Dr'aketh, remember?"  
"We'll talk about this later, Silver. I need to have a VERY important talk with you!"  
"Not... 'THE' talk, is it?"  
"Yes."  
"Aww..."  
"Wait, Amy's coming! Tails muttered.  
"Hey guys!" Amy said, "I'm back!"  
"Gee," Silver, "You took long."  
"Oh, hi Silver!"  
END OF FLASHBACK  
Shadow held on to the edge of the portal, and let go, as it devoured Sonic and Amy, who were caught in a loving embrace.  
AT CLUB RUBY  
The club was shut down, the only life there was Ruby, Koch, and Eden. Ruby walked behind the bar and grabbed the Yellow Chaos Emerald, which Shadow gave to her three months before. She walked to the window, and opened the curtains slightly. She looked out, and gasped, as the portal grew, getting closer to Club Ruby.  
"Come onto the stage." She ordered. Koch and Eden glanced out the window and gulped before obeying Ruby.  
"If we put the Emerald just like this... Here! I don't think I'd be able to do this without the hotspot... Chaos... Control!" And the three(including the Emerald) were wisked away to Desolance to grab Eden's stuff. He led them to his room, and grabbed his Iphone Five... Thousand, his laptop, and he walked to his dresser, packed a few clothes, and looked at the pictures on the top of it. One picture was him at the age of 12 with his father. The next picture was him, seven years old, with Midnight and Circe at a waterfall that Circe accidentally sent them to when she was first studying teleportation magick. The last was him, backstage at a Mina Mongoose concert, standing with his idol. He picked up all three photos and put them in his pack.  
"Ok. Let's go." He said.  
"Hmm... I don't know if it's to make the plot progress into Arc 2 by the end of this chapter, or if it's just the entire castle, and the author will use it as a plot device later, but your room is a dimensional hotspot."(STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, RUBY!)"Ok... Chaos, Control!" Ruby shouted. The emerald made the noise that a ring makes when you walk through it and a spark came from it. "Weird... I'm not great at using Chaos Emeralds... Ok... Chaos.. CONTROL!" The trio landed in Zone Jail, and Zobotnik was standing right by the launch pad.  
"Ah, you're here. Alright. I'll send you to the New Mobius. Mobius won't be devoured for another... Two minutes though.  
"Ok... So, can we team up with Shadow when we get there?"  
"No. You might tell him too much. History has already been rewritten. Do as much as you can to indirectly alter it. Direct confrontation may end with a disaster..."  
"Ok... Anyone we CAN team with?"  
"You will find someone you'll team up with. Trust me. Ok. It's twenty seconds until Mobius is recreated. Ready? Oh, and Ruby, there is a spot you can make a new Club Ruby at in Westopolis. Alright. See you all later. Bye." This time, the emerald whisked them away, back onto the new, fake Mobius. They landed in a large, vast grassy feild that stretched for miles. The moon would have been full, had there not been a hole in it, caused years ago by the Eclipse Cannon.  
"Well?" Eden asked, bored, "What are we waiting for? Let's go to Westopolis! You've gotta rebuy Club Ruby!"  
"I suppose I do..." Ruby muttered, rather happily.  
"Hey... Do you think Pyros is in Mobius right now?" Koch muttered.  
"Maybe. We'll have to see!"  
"Who's Pyros?" Eden asked.  
"Her ex." Koch said, grumpily.  
ON A METEOR NEARING MOBIUS  
Neon was suddenly placed in his pod, next to Melissa's. His memories hit him. "Oh... My God... Sonic caused Dr'aketh's rise to power. Dr'aketh put us all in a waiting room, designed as the past. In one year from this point... Mobius will be destroyed, and then, the waiting room will-" His thoughts were interrupted as the pod hit another meteor, and he was tossed upward, and hit his head. Everything that happened in the real Mobius blanked out from his mind. The only one that could interact with the prophesied one has lost the information he must give.

_**Here ends the first scroll of The Chronicles of**__**Desolance.**_

**A/N: Oh... My... Wow! This is finally finished. Arc 1. What do you guys think? And Broken Line, you got two trivia questions right, so, PM me two stories you want me to advertise. And BearVallEy, DON'T WORRY! Noah Thompson WILL be in it! I have it all planned out! Ok, yeah Shadow would win. Trust me, it's plot related. Alright, I lied, the alternation of this and Mobians and Moebians hasn't happened, and I don't know when I'll update it. I'll update it when I get kind of bored with this(A small section of Arc 2 and Arc 3) I'll go super update on that. Alright, Next trivia, How did Sonic become Fleetway Sonic? Oh yeah, and I'm putting two trivia questions out today. What story arc of Shadow The Hedgehog for the Black Doom flashback in this chapter? Alright, bye!**

**-Zero the Hedgehog, now turned evil by a demonic iguana-thing-made-of-mist.**


	7. Amnesia, and a Descent of Darkness, pt 2

**Hey everyone! God am I tired! Heh heh... Here it is. -_- zzzzzzzzz**

Sonic was running through Station Square, being chased by the famous fangirl. Shadow, however, was enjoying a quiet morning in the middle of the park. Until Amy began chasing him, that is. Sonic was thinking if he should do a combo of homing attacks on objects in the park to escape Amy, or use Sonic Wind to make a clean exit. He rounded a corner, and saw Shadow. He ran up to Shadow and bounced around him, to make Amy collide with Shadow so she would be distracted, and he could escape.  
"Faker... What, are you-" Shadow began to say, but soon found his answer.  
"SOOOOOOOONNNIIIIIIICCC!" Amy screamed. Shadow sighed in anger, as his morning was ruined. "I found you, Sonic! Oh, hiya, Shad!"  
"Hello, Rose." He muttered.  
"Oh my- AMY!"Sonic shouted. "LISTEN! I like you! But as a good friend! I don't want to date you! You do nothing but chase me around! Maybe, if you didn't stalk me so constantly, I would start to like you as more than a friend!" Amy stood in shock.  
"Faker, I think ya broke her..." Shadow muttered.  
"Yeeeeeeaahh... Uhh... I'm gonna leave... BYE!" Sonic dashed away at the speed of sound, as Shadow was wide-eyed, staring at Amy.  
"Uhh... Rose?" Shadow asked, cautiously.  
"Oh, SHADOW!" Amy shouted suddenly, startling Shadow. "Why have I been chasing him for so long?"  
"Amy... Faker's just an idiot who is too stupid to be nice to you 100%."  
"Shadow... I want to thank you. I... Now what do I do?"  
"Well, I'll spend some time with you." Shadow began to say, as Amy's ears perked up, "There's a nice karaoke bar in Westopolis. Follow me." He led her out of the park and to his motorcycle.  
"Wow, Shadow. That is beautiful!" She exclaimed, seeing it shine from the sunlight gleaming off of it.  
"Well... I wasn't going for a beautiful bike, but... Here, get on." He said as he climbed on to it."  
"W-what?"  
"Westopolis is far. I don't have an emerald with me, so I thought this would be more comfortable for you. All you have to do, is hold on to me tight. Here's my helmet, I wear it to keep Faker and Sal quiet. If they stop me I'll just tell them that I crash and live without the helmet, or you die without it. Ready?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Alright, let's go."  
At the Mystic Ruins.  
Tails, Sally, Spark, Rouge, Silver, Espio and Wave, were all sitting at the table in the dining room discussing plans to join their teams to take down the Eggman Empire. Silver and Espio, however, were staring at Rouge. They heard a knock on the door, and it opened slightly and a bundle of dynamite was tossed in. It had an Eggman design on it, "Oh, crap..." Mostly everyone said in their own special ways, and the group ran out of the kitchen to the living room and dived out of the window. Sonic ran up and skidded to a halt. "TAILS!" He shouted.  
"I'm fine, Sonic." He replied. Silver warped upright, and warped again, crouched next to Rouge. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Espio glared at Silver and brushed the ash off of him. Spark pulled a cookie out of the backpack he brought with him, and scarfed it down in an instant. Wave tried to get up, but she cried out and fell, so Tails hovered to her. He bent down and looked at her leg.  
"Hmm... What do you feel, when I do... This?" He put a finger below her knee and pressed his thumb into it. She cried again. "It may be broken... I'll take you to the doctor. Sonic, here's the paper," he said, handing the contract to Sonic, and he went to an old tree. He snapped off a branch and put it in a knot. He pulled it down like a lever, and a hatch on the ground opened and the new Tornado came out. It was Sonic's shade of blue, but it had more weapons and missiles attached, and also had four extra rockets on the back, and when activated, the plane would travel at light speed. Tails lifted Wave onto the back of the plane, and he started it up. He took off, letting two rockets go. Tails and Wave blasted to the hospital as all the teams signed the sheet. Espio turned invisible and left, and Spark warped away.  
"So, what happened?" Sonic asked. Sally hugged Sonic before answering him.  
"Someone working for Robotnik sent a package of TNT into Tails's workshop."  
"I had our five year anniversary gift in there. It was earrings made from shards of the purple, dark blue, and yellow Chaos Emeralds to be cliche." Sally gasped and kissed him.  
"Gross!" Rouge muttered to Silver, "All that love and affection, it's disgusting. I would never do that when I get a boyfriend!" Silver's eyes widened.  
"W-w-well, who will he be?"  
"I don't know. Someone handsome"  
"Check." Silver thought.  
"Someone not as gullible as Knuckles."  
"... Hmm... Ch-check?"  
"And someone who cares about me."  
"Check yeah! Maybe I should ask her out now?"  
"Hey, I know a place we could use as an HQ!" Spark said, warping back. "I know a porcipine and a tiger, and their house is huge."  
"Really? Where?" Sonic asked, excitedly.  
"In Blue Ridge Zone! Here, Chaos Control."  
Sonic, Silver, Rouge and Sally were all warped with Spark to a cliff in Blue Ridge. A porcupine and a tiger were waiting for them at a large estate.  
"Hi." The porcipine said, "I'm Roy, and this is my wife. Trigger."  
"Hello." The group said.  
"So," Sonic said, getting bored, "Spark said that this place could be used as the new Team Sonic base?"  
"Yes." Trigger said, happily. "Please, come in!" Sonic and co. Walked in and gasped at how beautiful the interior was. It had beautiful white walls and carpet, with one wall facing east(towards the cliff) in the living room was glass. The kitchen had counters on three of the walls and an island in the middle. In a medium sized room similar to the living room, it was fully walled, with white tiger(Not real fur) print carpet, and in between all three rooms, a large hallway leading to bedrooms and a room similar to the medium room upstairs. Everyone was amazed at the house as Roy and Trigger were grinning. "So, will this be your new base?"  
"Yes, please!" Tails replied. Roy and Trigger grinned and showed them their rooms.  
"Sonic, the room at the top of the stairs in the front will be yours, Tails, you can have the room across from him, and everyone else who needs to use this place can just file in."  
"Well, if it'll be crowded, Tails spoke up, "I can get a bunk bed for Sonic and me."  
"Really? Thanks Tails, that's very nice."  
"Hey, since the bomber may attack Freedom Fighter HQ," Sally asked Trigger, after a few moments of everyone talking amongst each other, "may we please set up rooms here so we have a safer place?"  
"Of course!" Trigger exclaimed, "There is more than enough space here!"  
"Thank you, we will move in at once!"  
At the new Club Ruby  
Ruby, Eden, and Koch all were busy with the club, Ruby was hosting the karaoke, Koch was bringing drinks to tables, and Eden was busy bartending. Ruby walked over to the bar, walked behind it, and saw the door swing open. Shadow and Amy walked in, and Ruby gasped. Ruby shoved Eden under the counter and kneed his forehead so he fell unconscious, the moment Shadow and Amy glanced at the bar. Had they seen him, if they ever see him, even in passing glance, all of Mobius would be gone instantly.  
**A/N: Oh, YES! I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Oh, god that was torture. I just... Couldn't get it perfect... Anyway, there it is... Answer 1, Fleetway had something to do with Sonic getting a dose of evil Chaos energy. Answer 2, trick question, nothing similar happened like that. They wouldn't allow Shadow to lift a corpse and snap Doom's neck! Anyway, new challenge along with the Scourgina story challenge. The first person to PM me a link of a DeviantArt of THEIR drawing of the scene where Dr'aketh flies around the chapel will become the official artist of the story. You post a drawing every chapter or so, and get DeviantArt advertising and FanFiction advertising! Alright, bye... Oh, and I'm making a forum for this story, so... yeah. Bye. -_- zzzzzzzzz**  
**-Eden, currently filling in for Zero... And unconscious. Wait... If I'm knocked out, how am I signing this? (_The world may NEVER know...)_**


	8. Amnesia, and a Descent of Darkness, pt 3

Shadow and Amy walked in and sat at the bar. Ruby stood there terrified as she took their drinks. She quickly made them, and they began talking. "So, Amy, will you be okay after what Faker did?"  
"Yeah, thank you, Shadow. You don't know how it makes me feel. He is just... So annoying!"  
"Why chase him?"  
"I've stopped. Today was the last day. No more! He's, just, my friend now."  
"Heh, well, good for you, Amy. I'm glad you're-" Before Shadow could finish, the door was kicked open and two wolves and a panda bear all with masks on burst in. The masks all had Robotnik logos on them, and all of the masks had tubes attached to their mouths and on backpacks. They all had shotguns in their hands, and pointed them at the people. Three wolves at a table threw it sideways and all pulled out semi-automatic guns, and they began exchanging gunfire with the Robotnik thugs. Shadow pushed Amy behind one of the tables knocked over from the chaos surrounding them, while Ruby attempted to get near the stairs so she can grab the chaos emerald upstairs, but got to the table with Shadow and Amy when she saw the only way was to run right by the three wolves. Ruby whipped her head to Shadow.  
"You can Chaos Control without emeralds, right?" She asked.  
"Yeah, but only short distances! Why?"  
"Directly above you is a Chaos Emerald. Grab it and pummel these guys!" Shadow looked at her with immense curiousity, before appearing upstairs in Ruby's room infront of a pedestal with the emerald on it.  
In Blue Ridge Zone  
Sonic ran through a grassy feild, racing Silver, who had become much faster in his time. The feild faded into a beach. In the middle of the beach, a large cliff saparated two parts of the feild's end. Sonic, however, did not know this. They ran up the cliff, Sonic was gaining speed and was ahead. Silver smirked, and jumped at the peak of the cliff. He was proppeled upwards, and grabbed Sonic's wrist. They flew in the air for a moment, before reaching the shoreline, and going to the twenty-five feet deep area. They shot into the water, making a eleven feet high splash. Sonic shot out and homing attacked the beach to get out. Silver came up and began bursting into laughter. Spark, Sally, Rouge, Roy, Trigger, and who else was there? Oh yeah, Tails! They all were walking there(Trigger's idea) for a day in the sun/water/Mobius air. "Oh, Silver!" Rouge shouted out to him, "You are so adorable sometimes!" Silver looked at Tails as if to say, "Is that good for me?" Tails nodded and Silver smiled at Rouge. She hovered over to him, and dropped right infront of him. Their eyes connected, and they slowly swam towards each other. They leaned forward, and gazed into each other's eyes.  
"Rouge..." He whispered.  
"Yes, Silver?" She responded.  
"I-" He was cut off by a water gun hitting his face, and he glared at the source, everyone's least favorite hedgehog, Sonic. Tails was standing by him, and he punched Sonic in the side.  
"What?" Sonic asked, angrilly. Tails just walked away to the cliff wall. "WHAT?" Sonic shouted after him.  
Silver turned back at Rouge who was smirking at him.  
"Rouge..." He whispered.  
"Yes?" Sh80  
e asked.  
BACK AT CLUB RUBY  
Shadow warped downstairs and sped around the room after using Chaos Control to slow time. He first went for the Robotnik goons, and snapped the neck of a wolf, and kicked the panda in the back of the head. The slowness wore off and the other wolf began shooting at Shadow. Shadow allowed the other gang to take fire at the Robotnik goon. Shadow dodged bullets until he got to the gang side of the bar and grabbed two by the sides of their head, and pushed them(forcefully) together, knocking them out. The remaining gang member shoved the gun barrel into Shadow's chest and pointed at everyone.  
"Nobody move. You move he dies." Underneath the bar, Eden was slowly waking up, and reached into a compartment under the bar where his suitcase was. He pulled out a Desolant cloak, and covered himself in it. He shot out of under the bar like a bat out of hell and attacked the gang member. He ducked into a compartment in the floor after causing an explosion of items after making tables break into peices by him running through them, distracting everyone with the flying boards and peices of wood. Shadow blinked, but regained his focus and ran at the Robotnik thug. He snapped a gold and silver chain from the panda and wrapped it around the wolves neck. He tugged on it and the thug shouted in terror.  
"Ok! Listen! You're pinching the tube that connects my mouth to the pack, and it's controlling us! My name is Pyros, I'm not evil, the panda isn't either, but the other wolf is! Those guys over there, they're in a gang that fight Robotnik, so don't hurt me! Please!" Ruby's eyes shot open when she heard the word Pyros. She snuck over to the compartment Eden was in and signaled Koch to follow her. They dropped down, and crawled into a vent leading to the sewers. Shadow but his hand around the tube and snapped it open. It shot into his face and he gasped from the fumes, and passed out.  
He woke up in his subconscious and saw that he was in nothing but a large pitch black room. He looked around and saw a door behind him. He walked toward it, and tried to open it. It swung open with ease, and he walked into the opening. He saw a hallway with nothing in it, and turned around to go back, but saw the door was gone. "I know this is my subconscious... But is it trying to push me somewhere?" He looked back and saw a white light at the end. He began walking toward it, and when he got to the middle, the light grew smaller, and saw he was at the beginning. "Hmm..." He ran forward to the light at his fastest speed, and kept restarting at the beginning. He Chaos Controlled to slow time and ran to the middle, and looked at the wall, and saw a small laser blast out every two seconds for .1 seconds.(He calculated it from the Chaos Control to normal speed) "Hmm... he got on the floor and army crawled under it, and ran towards the light again. As he ran, he saw a door, and stopped at it. As the Chaos Control wore off, the door began fading away. He glanced at the light, then the door, and flung it open and got in just as it faded away. Forward was a door with a red exit sign, to the left, light at the end. He began walking toward it, and when he got to the middle, the light grew smaller, and saw he was at the leaned over him, terrified for his condition, shouting, but he could not hear it. He walked to the left side, and saw vidoes of all his thoughts. Half were clouded with images of Amy, a third was of the sight Shadow got of the mysterious cloaked figure, and the rest were either Ruby with a Chaos Emerald with a question mark in it, or the Chaos Emerald by itself on the pedestal in Ruby's room. Shadow realized two of the previous things above. "Who was that figure? His life force reminded me so much like Zero's. Why? And Ruby... Why did she have that emerald? If I recall, Faker and Tails have the yellow emerald. The other screens... Why am I so focused on Amy? She is beautiful and an amazing Mobian but... She... Was I supposed to enter here? What about that light? Should I have gone there? Well, I want to see what's behind the door..." He opened it and left, only to have woken up.  
His eyes snapped open and he lunged forward, causing Amy to jump back. Shadow raised the Chaos Emerald and muttered, "Chaos Shadow," to melt into the many shadows in the room. He sped around the room looking for Ruby, but when he saw she was gone, he ran at Amy and shouted, "Chaos Control!" and they warped to Mystic Ruins. They stared at the ruins.  
"What the-" They began, before looking up to see Tails flying down to them.  
"Hey guys!" He shouted. "The place was bombed by Eggman, and we've found a new home in Blue Ridge Zone! I'm going to leave the plane model of the tornado here and bring that ship we used in the Metarex saga!"  
"Oh... Ok. What's the coordinates?"  
"Just think Zeta Cliff, Blue Ridge Zone."  
"Ok, CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow and Amy warped above the water, just above two other people.  
"Rouge..." Silver whispered.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"I-"  
"MOTHER TRUCKER!" Amy shouted, as they Shadow and Amy were at least seventy feet in the air. Silver and Rouge looked up and did their best to move quickly out of the way before they were hit, but the splash created a large wave that flung Silver and Rouge onto the shore.  
"Hi." Amy muttered as Shadow hovered to the shore.  
"Hi! I'm Trigger, this is Roy! Sonic and co. are staying at our house! You two can stay as well, Shadow in the back of the hallway across from Sonic and Tails, and Amy, there's two beds in Shad's room, so you can stay there." Shadow blushed and they went back to the house. Tails flew in, and parked in a garage. He got out, with a few others, of course.  
A/N: YAY! This is done! So, uhh... Yeah! Remember to do the challenges everyone! And trivia this week: Who did Sonic have a crossover with, resulting in Sonic living in the same world as Full House? So, yeah, I doubt anyone knows that, but it's true! Anyways, remember the challenges! Please? May I place a strawberry on top? Or an apple for Ryuk from... WAIT! I've got a great idea! BONUS TRIVIA: Name what I just referenced: Ryuk, and apples. So, bye!  
-Eden: still filling in.  
P.S. There's going to be a hilarious author's note next chapter...


	9. Chaotic Neutral

Tails emerged from the... Let's just say aircraft... Followed by Wave, Jet, Storm, and E-123 Omega. Shadow and Rouge were glad to see Omega had come, and everybody talked and planned how they would arrange themselves in the house. Spark realized his friends could be in danger, and warped away to find them. Shadow looked over at Tails, "Hey, Tails, why don't we take a flight over the area to get familiar with it?"  
"Great idea, Shadow! Everyone else cool with that?" Everyone was, so they filed into the jet, except for Shadow. He waited for Amy to walk by, before stopping her.  
"Amy, listen, I can't stand you chasing Sonic, and looking for love from him, but you've been close to it. Me, Amy. I'm in love with you. Amy, please be my girlfriend."  
"I- I- Yes! I'm so glad you asked me !"  
"Thank you."  
"Now, would you like to go out to a cafe with me?"  
"Yeah, when?"  
"Now." She looked at him confused before pulling out the yellow emerald and freezing time. She took his hand, and they warped to a Tarbucks. He walked to the counter, hopped over, and made them drinks. He handed her a coffee, before taking two glazed doughnuts. He walked over to the table and handed her one of the doughnuts.  
"Don't you need to pay?"  
"Almost forgot." He walked to the counter, and put a $20 bill in the cash register, then took the change, and put the coins in the donation cup.  
"So, Amy, how are you?" When they finished(after sharing an extra coffee) they warped back to the others, who didn't notice they left. They walked into the jet, holding hands, as everybody gawked at them.  
"What? "Umm... You two," Sonic said, confused, "Is wrong." Shadow's chaos emerald dimmed, then glowed more than ever.  
"Well," Amy said, angrily, "You weren't there for me, but Shadow was." She said Shadow's name dreamy(ya know, during that one sentence of dialogue I just typed) then sat next to Shadow.  
Sonic walked up to Tails and greeted him.  
"Ugh... Sonic, you can't bother me while I'm flying this!" Tails scolded in response.  
"Bother you? What do you mean?"  
"You'll distract me and I'll miss important stuff, like clouds, cliffs, that girl dangling for dear life, the ocean... THAT GIRL DANGLING FOR DEAR LIFE!" He and Sonic stared at a cliff, where there was, indeed, a female brown hedgehog dangling from a cliff. Shadow ran up after hearing this, and ran to the back to grab a parachute. He threw one to Sonic, who caught it confused.  
"What are we-" He started.  
"We're going down there!" Shadow opened the hatch and dived out. Sonic ran over and followed Shadow down. They shot through the sky before opening the parachutes and hitting the top of the cliff. Shadow and Sonic grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Her eyes locked with Shadow's.  
"Shadow." She whispered  
"Circe." He growled in response.  
"I'm guessing you know each other?" Sonic asked, sarcastically, since he was feeling left out.  
"Shut up." Circe and Shadow muttered to Sonic.  
"Circe," Shadow growled... Again, "I don't know what you're doing here, but I can tell it's concerning Zero and Midnight. I don't want to know what it is though. I want you gone."  
"Wait, Shadow! Please! I'm lost in Mobius! Please, let me stay with you guys!"  
"If it's okay with Trigger and Roy-" Sonic said.  
"No." Shadow growled, as Sonic finished with a 'yes.'  
"Shadow, if these friends of yours are in danger-" Sonic argued.  
"Then they're doing good. They were banished to eternal damnation into The Void."  
"No, actually," Circe cut in, "They made a mistake, and we went to Desolance."  
"Exactly, The Void!" Shadow shouted.  
"No, it has civilization! And Zero is the king!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah! It's been great... Until now..."  
"What's been going on?" Sonic asked.  
"I... I... It's not my place to tell you. Shadie, I'm-" Shadow cringed when she said her nickname for him(Remember when I said these characters were originally Mary-Sues? I still added Circe being Shadow's girlfriend at one time.)  
"WHAT?" Sonic shouted while laughing, "SHADIE!? HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT, DID YOU TWO DATE? Oh... You did..."  
"Yeah." They both growled.  
"Well... Shadow-"  
"FAKER NO!"  
"Has a girlfriend." Shadow tackled Sonic and began punching him repeatedly.  
IN THE JET  
"Umm..." Everyone said, seeing Shadow beating up Sonic.  
"Should we stop him?" Sally asked.  
"Nah, when Shadow is mad, don't stop him." Silver replied.  
"So, you guys wanna go back?" Tails asked.  
"Yeah, ok." Roy muttered.  
BACK ON THE CLIFFS  
Shadow glared at Circe. "Alright. A few rules... You will not let Amy know we dated. Next, you will barely make contact with me. Last, should anyone learn of your father, you will be sent to The Void. And not Desolance this time."  
"Who is her father?" Sonic asked.  
"Not a father really, we refer to him as her father. Basically, Chaos was close to coming out of the master emerald after Nazo used its power, so he and Tikal combined their power to create Circe and remove power from the emerald, and direct good power into Circe, and the dark power went directly into Nazo's ring. You know, the one Rouge and I stole from Robotnik's base and put in Angel Island."  
"Wait, this happened after Circe was born, so how did you-"  
"Silver and I went back in time to put it there."  
"That means you caused the Nazo attack! Had you not went-"  
"Trust me, it's as confusing as what happened in Soleanna when Mephiles was there, but we had to put it there, or the Chaos Emeralds would never have been made. Now then, let's go." Sonic was more confused than ever, but decided to go along with what Shadow was saying. Shadow took off immediately to Roy and Trigger's house, leaving Sonic and Circe.  
"Since your made of what Chaos is, can you shift your form like clay? I know he's water but-"  
"Water shifts to fill the container, yes. Only my arms and legs though."  
"Well good, because I doubt you're as fast as Shads and I, so if you make your feet skis and your hand into a rope, we should be good." Circe did so, and Sonic held the rope/hand, and Sonic sped off. Shadow opened the door to the garage, and entered.  
"Hello?" He saw the missing jet and smirked. "Heh, I'm still the fastest..." He walked towards the door to the house, outstretched his hand, and pointed with his index and middle fingers.  
"Chaos Beam." A small laser shot out of the fingers, and it entered the keyhole, and unlocked the door. He walked in, and memorized the area with Chaos Lock. He then walked to the room he would be living in. He also Chaos Locked this room, and warped to his apartment in Westopolis, and put his belongings into a small box. All he had were a few pistols, some containers of rings, a cell phone, a journal, a map of Mobius with many thumbtacks stuck in different locations, a poster of two rock bands, and in his hand, he held a peg board for the map. He warped back to his room, and set down his things near his bed when he heard the jet land(Oh, and Sonic had arrived) he walked to the garage where Amy ran to him and jumped into his outstretched arms. She looked backwards at Sonic, and saw Circe follow him in.  
"Who's that?" She asked.  
"Circe... An old friend. We figured she might be in danger... And, our powers combined, we can be very powerful." Amy smiled and introduced herself to Circe. Circe frowned and greeted her coolly(is that cooly or coolly? Or in a cool tone? We'll leave that up to the Harry Potter series...) and walked forward, to Trigger and Roy.  
"Hi! I'm Circe, daughter of Chaos, and in need of sanctuary! May I please stay here for a bit?"  
"But of course!" Trigger exclaimed. "You can stay next to Shadow and Amy's room!"  
"Great..." Amy and Circe said angrily.  
IN SHADOW AND AMY'S ROOM  
Shadow and Amy were almost done unpacking(Shadow took Amy to her house so she could pack) and they sat back and looked at how far the room had come. Originally, there was only two beds, two desks, two dressers, a table(with a small tv) a window, and a door.(obviously) Now they had the peg board up,(with the map) the rock posters were up,(and two posters Amy brought along) Shadow put the pistols in his desk, along with the rings and journal, and then put his phone on top of the table, next to the tv. Shadow smiled at Amy, who had brought clothes,(Wanna know why Shadow didn't bring any clothes? Because this story's setting isn't a high school. Get it? Cuz in high school stories characters wear clothes? Just read!) some photos, her cell phone, her Piko Hammer, and her purse.(They don't bring a lot because they only have one room to decorate, and most stuff in their bedrooms is stuff like a dresser, or desk, and they have those things in the new room) Shadow smiled at Amy, and she returned the smile, as she walked to him, where they started making out, when everyone's favorite Shadamy haters came in. Sonic was leaning on the door, smirking, as Circe walked in and stood infront of Sonic, blocking his view that would allow him to tease Shadow. He frowned and looked to his room where Tails was walking out and joining them.  
"Shadow... And Amy..." Circe growled. Amy and Shadow broke apart and jumped back, "Trigger and Roy say dinner's in seven minutes, so get out there." Shadow and Amy walked downstairs holding hands,(ignoring Sonic's sarcastic comments) but he was stopped by Silver.  
"Shadow, follow me." Shadow told Amy to go, and he followed Silver into his(Silver's) room.  
"Shadow... I feel as though we're forgetting something... Big... It's as though-"  
"Yes. I(WHOO! PART 100!) recgonize the feeling. It feels like a more... Powerful Genesis Wave... It's... Unsettling... We'll figure it out... So-lver." Silver looked at Shadow slightly confused, but followed him downstairs.  
A FEW HOURS LATER!  
Dinner was done, evening was ending, and everyone was seated in the living room. Amy glanced at Shadow, "Hey, what happened to those guys who attacked Club Ruby earlier?" Shadow stayed silent, before warping away. Everyone glanced at each other, confused. He appeared back, moments later, standing on the back of the panda who attacked the club.(The Robotnik goon)  
"Speak, filth." Shadow growled.  
"O-Ok, man! Calm down! It wasn't me! Just like Pyros told you! Those tubes! The tubes were controlling us! Don't hurt me, man!"  
"I know. I(AWW YEAH! Part 101. None of you understand that though, so who cares?) am not going to attack you, but Robotnik might. I looked for the wolf. He was dead. There was a bullet at the scene with the Robotnik logo on it. You're staying here. And to make sure you don't try to run. You get a generous amount of hospitality..." Shadow smirked.  
A FEW MOMENTS LATER  
Shadow was still smirking as he tied the panda to a chair... Fine, you want hospitality, here, it was in his own room. Now then, the panda glared at Shadow who was enjoying this way too much.  
"Now then." Shadow said, still, enjoying it too much, "Name. Family. How you met Robotnik, and who were those other people who were shooting you at Club Ruby?"  
"Ok! Ok! Noah, Noah Ray Thompson! And I have a brother, called Spence, and the guys shootin' at us were members of a gang we were in. We were goin' against a gang that's pro-Robotnik, and Pyros, Jaden and I were disguising as the Pro-Robotnik guys' thugs during their pick-up, when the real Robotnik came and knocked us all out. I woke up when the cops cut the tube. Pyros had ran away sometime before the cops came, and Jaden was dead, so I hit the two cops that were there, and I bailed. Then you appeared, and brought me here. Please, I just wanna see my brother!"  
"No. Now we really need to keep you here. Don't worry. Behave and we'll untie you. But you're staying here."  
"Ok! Just... Find my bro, ok?"  
"Once you get untied."  
"WAIT!" Shadow walked out of the room, his smirk returning. He walked downstairs, and saw Spark had returned, with two other Mobians.  
"Twilight, Destiny, you remember most people here, but we also have Roy, Trigger, and apparently another person!"  
"Yup," Trigger announced, "This is Circe, and upstairs is Noah, our hostage!" Destiny and Twilight looked at her as though she was insane, until Sonic explained that Noah had a connection to Eggman.  
"You guys would not beleive what I went through to get Destiny and Twilight. When Tails came back, I realized they might be in danger. So I went to find them and bring them here, so I warped to our house, and found a note from Robotnik, saying he had Twilight. He had her at his base in the desert, and if he didn't get a chaos emerald, Twilight would die. I had to save her, so I warped to the desert, and was greeted by some bots. In fact, Sonic, you should check it out, one act was candy themed, and one had lots of honeycombs, yeah, pretty cool. Anyway, I got to the end, and found Robotnik with Twilight in a cage, but... Thing is... A robot wasn't guarding her, like robot's do when Robotnik kidnapped someone. It was two nagas, which is new for him, since it takes powerful magicks, but anyway, 'Botnik sent the nagas after me, but he didn't display any emotion... At all... Well, I beat him up, and rescued Twilight, when a naga whispered, 'Shame you can't save the one you love now.' I asked what he meant, and he replied, 'Master has taken her after she came to save the one you saved.' I beat him up for info, so Twilight and I had to warp to a place called Desolance, and we went to a pub to find some guy called Darx. He gave us a key to the castle dungeon, and we battled our way through waves nagas and Desolants before getting to Destiny. We barely escaped with our lives. So, we warped back here, and here we are."  
"Wow... Well... We should all turn in. It's pretty late." Trigger said. Everyone began walking up, when Circe stopped Shadow and Spark.  
"Was there a rack with any whips on it?" She asked.  
"Yeah, but there was only one whip." Spark replied.  
"Which element did it look like? Lightning, Fire, or Water?"  
"Umm... Water."  
"Shadow, Zero never leaves the water whip behind. Ever. He takes two, the water, and lightning or fire, never fire and lightning. Do you think-"  
"The next apocalypse has come? Maybe... Spark, stick with us. Don't trust anyone other than us, Destiny, and Twilight, ok? While you trust them, do not trust them with this information."  
"... Ok." Spark gravely replied. They all went up to bed, ignoring Noah, as he asked to be released.  
THE EXACT STROKE OF MIDNIGHT...  
Two figures approached each other in a warehouse in Wave Ocean.  
"Why this place?" The first figure asked.  
"This is a dimensional hotspot. Owned by a gang called Team Death Katz... They worked for a portal to Desolance, to find a friend of theirs... They succeeded. But the friend had been so abused by Desolant dungeons, he turned savage. They combined their powers into a single form to defeat the savage, and they created the first Ixis wizard. At first they were good. But they corrupted, and now they're crazy. Oh , we can get to Desolance from here, and Master Ixis Katariah will rise again!  
ONE MINUTE EXACTLY AFTER MIDNIGHT  
The figures had vanished, as though they never even existed.  
**A/N: Hey. Remember those contests... Please? Anyway, trivia: Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and DeathNote. That funny story I mentioned, I forgot. Next, when the next chapter comes, I've decided, no more OCs. So post all of those now, and uhh... Yeah, it.**  
**-Eden, still filling in.**


End file.
